Picnics and LadybugCrickets
by CyclonePsycho
Summary: Once he's set his mind to it, no one's going to disturb Tenzin. And he's going to catch that ladybug-cricket if it's the last thing he'll ever do. Kataang babyfic. Oneshot.


**Title: **Picnics and Ladybug-Crickets**  
Characters/Pairings: **Tenzin, Kataang**  
Rating: **K**  
Genre: **Family/Humor**  
Summary: **Once he's set his mind to it, no one's going to disturb Tenzin. And he's _going_ to catch that ladybug-cricket if it's the last thing he'll ever do. Kataang babyfic. Oneshot.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the universe, nor do I receive money from this fic.

**A/N: Haven't worked on anything cute, pointless, and fluffy in a while, so I decided to relax with a widdle Kataang babyfic. And what's more cute, pointless, or fluffy than Tenzin catching bugs, yes? (Btw, go on and review if you have any suggestions. I needs teh criticisms.)**

**

* * *

**

_There._ He thought. That precious little specimen. It was perfect. And it was _his._

Tenzin blinked owlishly and kept as still as he possibly could. The grass itched, but Tenzin paid no mind to it in favor of something much more rewarding. A ladybug-cricket sat near his face, completely unaware of him watching its every move. It was a precious little lady. Tenzin hated to disturb her, but once he had set his mind to a task, there was no way to break his concentration. Biding his time, he waited until the bug distracted itself with feeding. Quick as lightning, Tenzin snatched said ladybug-cricket, with the intention of shoveling it into his mouth. Finally having nabbed the apple of his eye, Tenzin gave out a happy squeal. All his glorious hard work had resulted in…

…nothing when he felt a pair of warm hands grab him and wrench his hand away from his mouth. Tenzin gave a disgruntled whine and tried to squirm out of the interloper's grasp. He had waited all day for that bug!

"No, Tenzin, don't eat the bug," a gentle voice told him. He realized that the pair of hands must have been Dad. Tenzin, feeling frustrated and sad at the loss of his prize, began to cry in earnest. "Hey now, we have a snack for you already, okay, big guy?" Dad consoled. Dad turned him around and began to make silly faces while trying to break Tenzin's iron grip on the ladybug-cricket. Tenzin was only dimly aware of Mom somewhere in the background laughing. He only focused on Dad and his wasted afternoon. He writhed angrily like a snake in Dad's arms.

Aang sighed. "You _do _know that you could help me with this at anytime, right?"

"Oh no, no, no," Katara snickered from her seat on the picnic blanket. "You're doing such a great job already!"

Aang sighed again and turned his attention back towards his crying kid. "Tenzin, how do you think the ladybug-cricket feels about being eaten?" he asked desperately, still unsuccessfully trying to pry open Tenzin's hand. "Come on, Son. Please open up! Sheesh, kid, you have the strength of an earthbender!"

"Here, let me help you, Aang," Katara said as she approached the two. She held out a watermelon-pear slice, attracting the baby's attention. Tenzin immediately ceased the tears and dropped the bug, reaching for his mother and the sweet fruit she held instead. Thankfully, the ladybug-cricket survived. Unfortunately, she panicked and hopped down a distracted Aang's shirt.

Aang's triumphant smile at Tenzin's surrender dropped into a frenzied frown. His eyes widened as he danced in place in a mad attempt to rid himself of the unhappy critter. Katara nearly doubled over in laughter, quickly snatching Tenzin from his father before he had been dropped. Tenzin began to giggle at Dad's performance as well, spraying mushy chunks of watermelon-pear all over Katara. After the ladybug-cricket finally found its way out of Aang's shirt, Aang pointed and chuckled at Katara's own predicament.

An hour later, after everyone was all cleaned up and Tenzin was fast asleep on his back in front of them, Aang and Katara sat quietly on the checkered blanket, observing the beautiful scene spread out before them. They had picnicked in a nice little clearing in a forest near an Earth Kingdom village, finally enjoying a moment a peace after dealing with rocky negotiations for a week.

"I have to say, this is much better than sitting in meetings all day," Aang noted, breaking the silence.

Katara snuggled against him. "It makes it all worth it, though. Helping to create a peaceful world to raise him in, you know?"

Aang tossed her a lazy smile. The smile glowed in the lazy sunlight. "He's beautiful. Looks just like me, I'm telling you. He's going to be an airbender, too."

"Please, how do you know? 'Sides, he's a pale Sokka, if you ask me," his wife scoffed in return.

"You're kidding me. Have you seen how he crawls? Airbender, trust me."

Katara snorted. After a few moments, she looked up into his eyes. "I love you," she informed him, smile playing at her lips. He matched hers with a wide smirk.

"Love you too," he replied lightly just before gently tilting her chin up and kissing her.

A few yards away, a lone ladybug-cricket nervously looked around for any more potential predators.


End file.
